That's Strange
by Alithea Korogane
Summary: Ran noticed that there is something strange about her little charge...And why is it getting cold in the room? Now on Chapter 6!
1. The Real Story Begins!

**_Author's Note: Ran's thoughts are in italics._**

 ** _Honestly, I just found out that Japan does not celebrate Halloween until recently. Actually, this story's time setting was supposed to be on summer, but apparently it is now Halloween so...you know._**

 ** _Hope you enjoy my little treat for you!_**

* * *

It was a beautiful Halloween evening in Beika City, Japan. It is very lively in here, especially at night, as the city lights shine like stars in the night sky. People were walking to and fro, looking at the windows of malls or strolling in the park with friends and family, watching the beautiful night sky. Some are celebrating Halloween by holding a costume party or just hanging ghost lanterns and decors everywhere. It is a perfect night to have fun walking in the streets, or just going to see the sights.

In a three story building besides the highway, there stood the Mōri Detective Agency, the office and the humble home of Meitantei Mōri Kogorō, also known as the Sleeping Kogorō.

The woman of the house and Kogorō's daughter, Ran, was having fun cleaning and cooking supper, waiting for her father and her pseudo-brother to come come home. She is supposed to go to karaoke bar with her best friends Sonoko and Masumi, but she decided to stay home and cook dinner. She felt that Kogorō will come home drunk once again, and Conan-kun would be very hungry if he comes home from Agasa-hakase's house. She really didn't trust her father in taking care of her little charge.

She sighed as she was looking at the view outside. She should have been with Sonoko, enjoying her teenage life to the fullest, flirting with guys and having fun, and here she is, acting like a wife and a mother instead, a role that was abandoned by her mother, Eri, years ago.

She continued her work, preparing the curry, while planning to get their rice bowls from the cabinet to be wiped and used for their dinner. She hummed to Kuraki Mai's Muteki no Heart, while reaching for their bowls. But when she reached for little Conan's bowl on the top of the cabinet...

 ***CRASH***

"Oh my!" She yelped, her eyes widened as she stared at the pieces of the shattered bowl.

"Not again," Ran said worriedly, as she started to pick up the broken pieces. She sighed again, as this was the second time she had broke Conan's rice bowl.

 _Wait_ _a_ _minute..._ She stiffened, as the memories of that event came rushing in. She stared at the shattered bowl with worried eyes.

 _The_ _last_ _time_ _I_ _broke_ _Conan-kun's_ _rice_ _bowl, something_ _bad_ _happened! Oh_ _Kami-sama, could_ _it_ _mean_ _something?_

She looked at the window, hoping that nothing bad will happen with Conan-kun. She took a long breath, as she looked outside. She shook her head.

 _Stop_ _it, Ran! Stop_ _being a paranoid_ _and_ _a_ _worrywart! Conan-kun_ _will_ _be_ _fine, he_ _will_ _be_ _home_ _any_ _time. Agasa-hakase_ _will_ _take_ _care_ _of_ _him. I_ _am_ _sure_ _of_ _that._

So with worried eyes, Ran picked up the broken shards and threw them on the trash bin, before closing the windows of the agency.

* * *

After an hour, she was already done. The kitchen and the living room were clean, and her dad's desk were already free from beer cans and cigarette ashes. The dinner was already prepared, as Conan-kun's bowl was replaced by a new one.

Ran sighed in relief. She was looking at the house with a victorious smile on her face as she looked at the time. _6:36 pm...In a few minutes, Dad and Conan-kun will now arrive and I have the dinner prepared already. All I have to do is wait...As I always does,_ she thought to herself, chuckling.

Suddenly, a cold wind blew into the room, making Ran shivered slightly, as the lights went out. Ran jumped, as she yelped. _Okay...so electricity just went out. Great._

The lights came back, as Ran looked confused and scared at the same time. It really brings chills on her spine. _That's strange..._ she thought to herself, looking around the room. _I just locked the windows a while ago. So how did that happen?_

As she was pondering on that strange mystery, the front door opened, making Ran looked up and stared at the door with scared eyes. _A monster or a ghost will pop out in there...I will be going to die._

"Tadaima..." a faint and sad voice chirped, calming Ran's tense nerves.

Ran's eyes softened, cursing herself for her stipidity. It was just Conan-kun. Apparently, he was just arrived... _from God knows where,don't ask me because I don't know,_ Ran remarked silently.

"Conan-kun! You are right on time!" She chirped, looking at him with a smile,"I have been preparing dinner! It is your favorite!" She added.

Conan just looked at her with glossy eyes, forcing a strained smile,"I am not hungry, Ran-neechan. Thanks anyway."

Ran's mother instincts came in as she looked on her little charge's state. Conan looks very pale, with huge eyebags in his eyes like he never slept a week. His usual cowlick was ruffled, with some strands sticking out. His red bowtie was dangling on his neck, and his clothes has some small rips and tears on it. His glasses was cracked at one of the lens. One of his shoes was missing, and he has bruises and gashes littered in his body. And worse, he was very wet, like he was recently battling a storm.

"Are you alright, Conan-kun? You look..." Ran grimaced as she looked at him,"...terrible."

"I am fine, Ran-neechan. Nothing to worry about. I can handle it," he assured monotously, removing his shoe and started to walk back to his room, water dripping on the floor.

Ran narrowed her eyes as she blocked Conan's way. "No, you are not fine. Look at you! So dirty and...you look like you had battled a monster!" She yelled, then stooped until she can see Conan's eyes. She gasped slightly. His eyes...were lifeless. It lacked its usual spark, glowing with maturity and intelligence. She had never seen his eyes like this.

She touched his forehead to check his temperature, but Conan swat her hand away. Ran shivered again. _What is this feeling?_

"I am fine, Ran-neechan,"he assured Ran again, waving his hands, before he walked away to his room.

Ran sighed and stood up, grabbing a mop to wipe the water on the floor. She decided she will talk to Conan in the next morning. For now, she has to give him time to rest.

What she did not notice that near the entrance of Conan's room is a pool of blood mixed with water.

* * *

After 30 minutes, Kogoro Mouri, the famous detective who was also known as Nemuri no Kogoro or Sleeping Kogoro and Ran's father arrived. Unlike usual, he was not drunk. In fact, he looked...forlorn.

"Konbanwa, Otou-san!" Ran greeted her father cheerfully, holding the wooden spoon, as her father seated at his chair, looking at Ran with a sad expression. Ran stared at his father, confusion and worry etched in her face.

"What is wrong, Otou-san? Are you alright?" She asked her dad, "Are you...drinking again?"

Kogoro shook his head silently, a solemn look in his face,

"Ran..." Kogoro spoke up suddenly. He paused, looking at his worried daughter, "I...I have something to say to you."

"What is it, Otou-san?" Ran piped up. She was confused. _Why was Otou-san looked so...sad? Did he lose in majong again? Geez._

Kogoro hesitated, before he spoke up." Ran, I know that you and that brat are very close."

"What brat?" Ran inquired.

Kogoro raised an eyebrow. "You know I am talking about Conan, Ran."

Ran rolled her eyes.

Kogoro spoke,"Ran, I don't know how to say this but...you will eventually found out about this anyway. Someday..."

"Huh?"

"Ran...I have a bad news for you."

Ran gasped."What?!" **(Cue thrilling piano music with thunder and lightning)**

Ran glared at the ceiling, as the author laughed nervously as she does not want to receive a roundhouse kick from Ran.

Ran looked at her father again as she asked, " Okay, back to the story. Where are we now?" Kogoro just shrugged, "The bad news?" He said.

"Ah, yes."

 ** _Few moments later..._**

"What is the bad news about?" Ran asked her dad. She was clenching the wooden spoon she was holding tightly, Kogoro was sure it will break any second, knowing Ran's strength.

"Ran...It is about Conan."

* * *

"What about Conan-kun, Otou-san?" Ran inquired. She was getting nervous and worried at the same time. Maybe all of her questions about Conan's current state will be answered. How he changed all of a sudden...And this nagging cold feeling...

Kogoro hesitated, bowing down. He did not have the courage to speak. Ran waited and waited...

Until she lost patience...

...by punching the desk, leaving her father surprised. He let up a yelp.

Ran yelled, as Kogoro looked at his offspring vent up,"WHAT ABOUT HIM, OTOU-SAN? TELL ME, WHAT ABOUT HI-"

And Kogoro couldn't take it anymore.

"HE WAS DEAD, RAN!"

* * *

Ran gasped again. Is she hearing it wrong?

"What?! Repeat it again, Otou-san. I cannot hear it clearly." Ran asked. Kogoro was quiet. "REPEAT!" She screamed loudly, tears in her eyes.

Kogoro sighed before he spoke up," He...He was dead, Ran."

Ran shook her head. "THIS CAN'T BE TRUE!I DO NOT BELIEVE IT! YOU MAY BE DRUNK!"

"I am sorry, darling, but I am not." Kogoro apologized, bowing his head down.

Ran couldn't believe it. _Sweet little Conan-kun was still alive!_ She looked at the room where her little Conan-kun, who her father believed that he is dead, is still there. She just saw him walking to that door. She even talked to him!

"But Otou-san, Conan-kun is still alive! In fact, I just saw him now! Before you arrived! He was now in his room! How dare you say that?!"

Kogoro looked at Ran as if she was crazy.

" But, Ran, that is impossible...The brat's body was found floating on the river this afternoon, and he was found out to be murdered. In cold blood. He was shot 7 times,Ran. Keibu-dono, Sato-san and Takagi-kun was even there, Ran. "

Ran shook her head again. She never believe it. Never. Conan is still alive, in his room, sleeping. Not dead. Not murdered...

But the back of her mind keeps telling her that it all makes sense. The scratches, bruises, the wet floor, dripping water, the appearance...the lifeless eyes...

She shook her head again and ran to Conan's door, finally noticing the bloody mess on the floor. She grimaced, before looking at the door.

"Ran!" Kogoro yelped, following Ran who was shivering.

Goosebumps was rising on Ran's arms. She was scared already, looking at the doorknob. _I could do this...I could prove that Conan-kun is still alive, that Otou-san was wrong all along._

"Ran?" Kogoro asked and looked at Ran worriedly, as Ran gulped loudly.

And she finally opened the door.

 _ ***The End...or is it?***_

* * *

 _ **Finally, it is done! I hope you enjoy this little story for the Halloween season.**_

 _ **And if you think it was a cliffhanger, do not worry! I will post the ending next time because it was already late and I do not want to get scolded by Dad.**_

 ** _And if you see any mistakes in spelling and grammar, pm me! I suck at English, so heheheheh..._**

 _ **With love and mysteries,**_

 _ **Meitantei Shinku Ran Edogawa.**_


	2. What Happens Next?

_**Author's Note: Kon'nichiwa! I am back bringing you the second part of my little one shot!**_

 _ **Actually, I originally decided to leave as it is, but my mind started spewing some ideas...so I decided to continue this.**_

 _ **And I know that Conan and Kogoro shared a room, but for the sake of this story, Conan will have a room in the agency. After all, he had 'freeloaded' the Mouri residence for so long...Half a year, perhaps?**_

 _ **There will be two omakes in this story, okay? This is one of those two. And I separate the first omake with two parts because it was very long.**_

 _ **And Ran's thoughts are in italics, while Kogoro's thoughts are in underlines.**_

 _ **Oh, I forgot the disclaimer in the last chapter! So here it is!**_

 ** _DISCLAIMER: Me, Meitantei Shinku Ran Edogawa, does not own Detective Conan/Case Closed. Do I look like Gosho Aoyama to you? And if I really own it, I wouldn't be writing in this site. I was just a petty fan of the series._**

 ** _So I present to you, That's Strange...Omake Series!_**

* * *

 _ **OMAKE NO. 1**_

 ** _WHAT HAPPENS NEXT?_**

 ** _(PART ONE)_**

* * *

Ran looked at the night sky, as she was sitting on a bench at Beika Park. Her usual rosy cheeks was now pale, and her amethyst eyes were filled with a lot of emotions. She could not believe it.

She couldn't.

Her dad, Kogoro, went to the convenience store to buy a can of soda for his daughter and a can of beer for himself.

The cold wind caressed her face, as she grimaced, her eyes filled with crystal tears, as she remembered what happened a while ago.

Are you curious what happened next? Okay, okay, I tell you what happened after Ran opened Conan's bedroom door.

* * *

 ***FLASHBACK***

Kogoro still looked at Ran with worried eyes, and sighed loudly. She really is stubborn, just like her mother, he thought to himself.

He tried to explain the real situation to his stubborn daughter, who was still shaking her head, "But, Ran, that is impossible that you saw him this evening...He is already dead. We can even prove it, Ran. The brat's body was found floating on the Beika River this afternoon, and he was found out to be murdered. In cold blood. He was shot 7 times,Ran. We even do the forensics, and the fingerprints and DNA test proves that it is the brat. Keibu-dono, Sato-san and Takagi-kun was even there, Ran."

Ran shook her head again, not listening to her dad's reasoning. She would never believe it. Never. Conan is still alive...SHOULD be alive in his room, sleeping soundly. Not dead. Not murdered...

Not gone.

But the back of her mind keeps telling her that it all makes sense. The scratches, bruises, the wet floor, dripping water, the appearance...the cold and lifeless eyes...

She shook her head again and ran to Conan's door, finally noticing the bloody mess on the floor. She grimaced, before looking at the door. If you thought that Ran already got used to blood and dead bodies due to her being dragged in crime scenes, you were wrong. Those images still bring chills to her spine.

"Ran!" Kogoro yelped loudly, before seeing the bloody mess on the floor. He grimaced,and went to Ran who was shivering.

Goosebumps was rising on Ran's arms. She was scared already, looking at the doorknob. _I could do this...I could prove that Conan-kun is still alive, that Otou-san was wrong all along._ She was laughing humorlessly, looking at Conan's reached it, still hoping that she will see Conan's sleeping stature.

"Ran?" Kogoro asked and looked at Ran worriedly, as Ran gulped loudly.

And she finally opened the door.

"CONAN-KUN!" she screamed, before she gasped loudly.

Instead of seeing the boy's sleeping stature, she saw...no one.

She opened the lights, and she could see nobody. She looked around the room.

Conan's bed was well kept, and she knew that Conan is a neat boy, always keeping the bed clean. She looked at the table. It was clean, the pens are in proper order, and the papers were nicely kept and arranged.

She scratched her head. There was...nobody.

 _What happened?!_

 _Where is he?!_

Kogoro raised his eyebrows." See? It is impossible, Ran." He saw Ran going to the window, and looks at the window. He rolled his eyes. "And before you could say that he escape through a window, it is impossible. The windows were shut. It can be only locked and unlocked on the inside."

Ran sighed, and facepalmed. _How could this happened?!_

She then stuttered,"But-But- I just-just-saw him a-whi-while ago!"

Then she fell on her knees, tears are in her eyes, shaking her head while looking at her dad with scared eyes.

Kogoro sighed and facepalmed, before he looked around the room. He sighed again, before he knelt down and see Ran's amethyst eyes.

He holding her shaking shoulders as he yelled,"Ran! Can't you see? HE...IS..GONE... He is dead, Ran, and you can't do anything about it. We are not Kami, we can't brought someone back to life!"

Ran cried, as she looked at her dad yelling at her.

Then he paused to catch his breath, before continuing," Besides, he can't be a ghost, right? Ghosts does not exist! What do you expect, Ran, his ghost will come here and haunt us, as every thing in this freaking room will float around and the lights will turn off and on?! Ran, it is im-"

But before he continue, the lights went out. Ran and Kogoro yelped.

"What the?!"

* * *

Kogoro laughed nervously at his shaking daughter, before he glared and looked around the room.

"Okay, who did that?!"

Then he glared and threw an accusing finger on the author, who was raising an eyebrow at him and waved her hands. "It was not me! I just write the story!" Meitantei Shinku yelled at Kogoro then mumbled, "Idiot..."

"Who do you call an idiot?!"

Shinku rolled her eyes,"No one...Let us just continue the story, okay?!"

Kogoro glared, before he sighed.

 _ **(A/N: Sorry for the breaking the fourth wall...I could not resist.)**_

* * *

As Kogoro and Ran was pondering on the situation, the lights went on. Kogoro sighed loudly, and looks at Ran with nervous expression. "Okay, someone was playing pranks on us."

Suddenly, the room went cold.

Then Ran screamed, her eyes widened.

"Ran, why? Why did you scream?" Kogoro looked at his daughter with worry, while shivering. Who the heck played with the thermostat?!

Ran raises her arm and pointed behind him, her eyes still wide and sweating. Confused, he followed her gaze and her hand to look to where she was pointing.

He gasped loudly.

There he saw Conan's spare bow-tie floating, along with his spare glasses.

Kogoro let out a girly scream.

* * *

Ran and Kogoro saw the floating bow-tie and the glasses with shock. Ran stammered loudly," Wh-Wha-What hap-happened here, Otou-sa-sa-sa-n-n?"

Kogoro looked at his scared daughter, trying to be strong, "Everything will be alright, Ran. I think this is a prank. Do you remember that it is Halloween today? Maybe that rich brat or that detective brat pulled the prank on us."

Ran shook her head. "Sonoko just texted me,she told me that she is on a date today, and Shinichi is maybe busy on his case. I don't think so,"she said.

Suddenly, the cold scary wind blows again, similar to what Ran had felt earlier. Ran yelped, while Kogoro shivered.

"Am I drunk this time?!" Kogoro yelled.

Then a voice whispered on his ear.

 _ **"No...oji-san."**_

Kogoro feels like he is going to faint.

* * *

 ** _Who is the owner of that mysterious voice? Find out on the next installment!_**

* * *

 ** _There you go! The first part of the omake!_**

 ** _It was going to be long so I cut it into two parts. And I did it again! A cliffhanger!_**

 ** _Don't forget to review, favorite and follow!_**

 ** _See you in the next update!_**

* * *

 ** _The Detective in Training,_**

 ** _Meitantei Shinku Ran Edogawa_**


	3. The Mysterious Voice Revealed

**_Author's Note: Kon'nichiwa! I am back!_**

 ** _As I said on the last chapter will be two omakes in this story. This is one of those two._**

 ** _I was wrong in the second chapter, I decided to separate the first omake into three parts because it was very long. If I never cut it, this would turn into a 5,000 word chapter. This is the second part._**

 ** _About the line break...I was typing this chapter in the mobile app and it has no line break feature. Sorry for the inconvenience._**

 ** _Sorry for the bad English! I am not a native speaker of English...I am a Filipino. Also, Ran's thoughts are in italics, Conan's speech is in italic-underline-bold,while Kogoro's thoughts are in underlines._**

 ** _A reply to Daxxy:_**

 ** _I can't reply to your review because you were a guest, so I decided to post it here._**

 ** _I am so sorry for breaking the fourth wall! I should not do that, but I did the wrong thing. I will try not do that in the this chapter. And about Kogoro, I know he is harsh in here, with him bombarding with facts and evidences, but I am just a new fan of the series(I just celebrated one year this month...)And I am new to writing DC stories._**

 ** _And because I am just new, I never psychoanalyze his character and know his personality towards the other characters. Besides, he was just nervous and scared, so he acts like that. Don't worry, I will try my best to put him in character._**

 ** _And a correction!_**

 ** _It was pointed out by Neyane in a review. In Chapter One, I had implied that Sonoko is in Japan at the time of this story, and Ran should have been hanging out with her and Masumi Sera. But in Chapter Two, I had said that she is on a Vacation in France. So to solve this tincy little problem, I edited this chapter by changing it to Sonoko having a date with Makoto in Japan..._** ** _Sonoko was inviting Ran and Masumi first to hang out in karaoke bar, but Ran refused so she could cook dinner for her dad and Conan. Masumi also refused, probably that little kid with her doesn't let her go (*cough*Spoilers*cough*)._**

 ** _Sorry for the inconvenience. I tend to ignore the previous chapter while writing the new one, so bear with me._**

 ** _And to Acydah and Baltonail: I am sorry I never replied to you, I am busy these days...And thanks for reviewing!_**

 ** _Here is the new chapter, along with the last chapter! Hope you enjoy it!_**

 ** _DISCLAIMER: Me, Meitantei Shinku Ran Edogawa, does not own Detective Conan/Case Closed. Do I look like Gosho Aoyama to you? And if I really own it, I wouldn't be writing in this site. I was just a petty fan of the series._**

 ** _And do you remember the last question in the last chapter?_**

 ** _This chapter is the answer to that!_**

 ** _So I present to you, That's Strange...Omake Series!_**

 ** _P.S: I quickly realized that The Omake Series was longer than the original one(The Real Story Begins)...Woah..._**

 ** _OMAKE NO. 1 (WHAT HAPPENS NEXT?)_**

 ** _THE_** ** _MYSTERIOUS VOICE REVEALED!_**

 ** _(PART TWO)_**

Kogoro felt like he is going to faint, but he tried to be strong for his daughter.

Fortunately for them, it stopped. The bow-tie and the glasses were nowhere in sight, the lights are now on, and the room's temperature is back to normal. He sighed, relieved that it is already over.

Then he heard some sniffs beside him. He looked and saw his beloved daughter crying.

He looked at his scared daughter guiltily. He kinda admit...he had been harsh to his beloved daughter recently, bombarding her with evidences and facts. He was very scared, he admitted to himself, and guilty at the same time.

"I...I am so sorry, Ran, for being harsh to you a while ago. I should have been comforting you in these terrible times.I am such a terrible father," Kogoro bowed his head down, closing his eyes.

Ran stared at her father, and hugged him tightly. After she released him, she put her shaking hands on her father's, "Don't say that, Otou-san. You-you are a good father to me. And I understand that you are scared and shocked right now."

Kogoro opened his eyes and looked at her with guilt.

"I could have saved him, Ran. It was all my fault. He wouldn't have died...Conan would be alive today, and be with us..." He whispered softly, but Ran could hear it. She looked at him with soft eyes.

"It is not your fault, Otou-san." She said softly, comforting her distressed father.

Then Ran stood up, and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Well, let us stop this drama and get to the main problem here, Otou-san."

Kogoro looked surprised at her daughter's actions, but nodded and stood up. " You are right, Ran. We should focus on this ghostly problem. We should wonder one thing... who?"

"Who is the owner of that voice?" He added.

Ran looked at her father, before doing a detective pose. Even though she was not blessed with superb detective skills that the detective freak that she called "Shinichi Kudo" had, she still picked some deduction skills due to her being surrounded by detectives and police officers in her entire life.

"Is it sound familiar to you, Otou-san?" She asked her dad, who was watching Ran amusingly.

"Familiar?" Kogoro asked, looking at her teenage daughter in confusion.

"The voice... Is it familiar? Like you have heard it before?"

Kogoro thought it deeply.

That voice...

Kogoro's mind suddenly went into detective mode.

It looks familiar, but I could not put a finger on it...

He stopped and looked at Ran, who was looking at him with a confused expression.

Something clicked on his mind.

Chotto matte, did he said...

Kogoro's eyes suddenly widened.

Oji-san?

"Otou-san? What's wrong?" Ran asked at her dad, whose face was now as pale as a ghost.

"Oh...my...kami." He whispered slowly.

As he was saying that, they suddenly heard a child's laugh and the lights went out.

 ***LINE BREAK***

Kogoro and Ran yelped, eyes widened. Their hearts pounds loudly on their chests, and they prayed to Kami, hoping that it will end soon.

 _Not again!_ Ran thought to herself, as she grabbed her dad's arm tight and closed her eyes.

This isn't funny anymore! Kogoro thought, as he comforted his scared daughter. The laughter continued, as it resounded the whole room. It was very dark, as the lights was off due to a mysterious occurrence that even the meitantei can't even explain.

Ran was looking at her dad, scared. She did not expect this one. She was supposed to have a nice dinner today with her dad and Conan-kun, and here they are, standing on a room where a "ghost" or some paranormal being scaring them to the end of their lives.

She kinda admit, that laugh was familiar. Strangely familiar...

 ***FLASHBACK***

"Conan-kun, Conan-kun, wake up," she whispered, as she tried to wake up the slumbering boy. The boy stirred slightly, trying to swat the woman's hand from him.

"Five more minutes, Ran-neechan..." Conan muttered, trying not to open his eyes, as the woman, Ran, chuckled softly.

"Oh Conan-kun, you had to wake up now. You have school today," she whispered, trying to remove the blanket from the slumbering but she failed, as Conan was clutching on it.

Suddenly, a brilliant idea came into Ran's mind. She suddenly grabbed the poor boy, with a mischievous smile on her face, as Conan opened his big azure eyes and gasped, laughing as Ran tickled him.

"Hahaha...st-stop...haha...Ra-ran-haha-neechan-hahah..."

"Oh, Conan-kun..." She said sweetly, as she continued to tickle Conan in the ears.

"Ran-hahah...neechan, pl...hahah-ease...not..hahah...the...re...hahaha!"

 ***FLASHBACK ENDED***

 **(A/N: This flashback came from the unposted 2nd chapter of my other DC story "The White Butterfly". It was never posted, but I will try to finish it along with this one.)**

Ran's eyes widened and she gasped, her hand covered her mouth. _It...can't...be..._

Tears starting to flow from her eyes.

 _It can't be him..._

 _IT CAN'T BE HIM!_

"Ran, are you alright?" Kogoro asked her daughter.

Before Ran could answer, the temperatures dropped and the father-and-daughter duo shivered again.

 ** _"THEY WILL PAY!"_** A childish but familiar voice was heard.

Ran looked around to find the source of the voice and screamed, her hand pointing at something again, making Kogoro looked at what she pointed, gulping.

Conan's bowtie and eyeglasses floated again, popping out of nowhere, but this time it went to a glowing mist the is starting to form on the center of the room. Papers were flying around as the wind blows, laughing was still heard around the room, and Kogoro could swear that he can see a child's figure in the mist.

The glowing mist turned into a bright light, making Ran and Kogoro closed their eyes because of it.

The bright light stopped, leaving a radiant light in the dark room. Ran and Kogoro opened their eyes and looked at the figure, and their jaws dropped.

 ** _To be continued..._**

 ** _Up next: The owner of mysterious voice has finally appeared! Why did he did this? Will Ran and Kogoro get out alive? Find out on the next installment!_**

 ** _Woah! This is a cliffie!_**

 ** _Sorry, for not updating this immediately. I was so busy, I had no time because of school and chores._**

 ** _Don't forget to review, favorite and follow!_**

 ** _There is only one truth!_**

 ** _Meitantei Shinku Ran Edogawa_**


	4. Reason

**_Author's Note: Kon'nichiwa, mina-san! I am back with a new chapter in store!_**

 ** _As I said on the last two chapters, there will be two omakes in this story. This is one of those two._**

 ** _This was originally fused with Part 2, but I had decided to separate it into because it was very long. If I never cut it, this would turn into a 3,000 word chapter. This is the third part of the omake one._**

 ** _Well, about the line break...I was typing this chapter and the last chapter in the mobile app and unfortunately, it has no line break feature. Sorry for the inconvenience._**

 ** _Sorry for the bad English! I am not a native speaker of English...I am a Filipino. Also, I never beta-ed it.._**

 ** _I had to remind you that Conan may be a bit OOC in this story, but he was just angry and confused over his untimely death. I will do my best to keep him in character in the following chapters._**

 ** _Ran's thoughts are in italics, while Kogoro's thoughts are in underlines._**

 ** _DISCLAIMER: Me, Meitantei Shinku Ran Edogawa, does not own Detective Conan/Case Closed. Do I look like Gosho Aoyama to you? And if I really own it, I wouldn't be writing in this site. I was just a petty fan of the series._**

 ** _So I present to you, That's Strange...Omake Series:Omake One Part Three!_**

 ** _P.S: I quickly realized that The Omake Series was longer than the original one(The Real Story Begins)...Woah..._**

 ** _OMAKE NO. 1 (WHAT HAPPENS NEXT?)_**

 ** _THE REASON_**

 ** _(PART THREE)_**

It was Conan in his ghostly glory. Conan still looks very pale, as same as some ghosts in horror movies, with huge eyebags in his eyes like he never slept a week or two. His usual cowlick was very disheveled, with some strands sticking out in different places. His red bowtie was damaged and was dangling on his neck, and his clothes has some small rips and tears on it. His glasses was bent and cracked at one of the lens. One of his shoes was missing, and he has bruises and gashes littered in his body. Like when Ran first saw him a while ago, he was very wet, like he was recently battling a storm. His now normally baby blue eyes were now glowing red, and he was...very angry?

And worse, his damaged clothes were bathed in bright crimson. It also flowed on his forehead. Kogoro grimaced, Ran wants to puke her food. They both knew what is that red substance in Conan's clothes and head.

 ** _Blood..._**

 ** _Oh my...goodness_** ** _, It was really human blood!_**

Apparently, he was shot in the head, resulting in his early untimely death.

Ran and Kogoro scaredly looked at his ghostly figure. They did not expect this one.

Kogoro silently wished that this all a dream, while trying to make himself strong. For his beloved daughter, he had to be strong.

They decided to rush for the door, which was still open, but unfortunately for them, Conan had noticed them running to the door. Using his new ghostly abilities, the door was slammed shut, leaving the poor father-daughter trapped on the dead boy's room. Kogoro tried to bust the door open, but it wouldn't bulge.

 ** _"No one will leave in this house!"_** he hollered with his ghostly voice, and it echoed throughout the whole room. The strange ghostly wind blew wildly like a typhoon, making the papers and light stuff flew around the room.

Ran stopped her dad from busting the door fruitlessly, and looked at the door, ignoring the strange wind blowing around the room.

"Let me handle this," Ran said and did a karate stance.

Ran tried to destroy the door, but failed. The door was not even damaged. She yelped and she fell, as she earned a bruise on her knee due to her kicking.

Kogoro yelled, "Ran!"

"I am alright, Otou-san. It wasn't serious," she assured her dad, as she tried to stand up. She winced in pain, as she nearly fell down again. Kogoro supported her, as she stood up again.

Kogoro shook his head, looking at the angered ghost. This isn't right...This is not the same Conan we took care for months. The Conan we know is a brilliant and annoying kid who is always calm even in murder scenes, and more importantly, he doesn't let Ran get hurt! What had happened to him? Why he acted this way?

Enough is enough. He had to do this. It is time to be brave. For him. And for his daughter.

He had no choice but to talk to him.

"Hey, Conan! Why are you doing this? Let us out of here!" he yelled at the ghost child. Ran looked at her dad,one of her eyebrows was raised.

Conan glared at Kogoro, his red eyes glowed brighter than before. If looks could kill, Kogoro would have been dead already. Kogoro gulped loudly.

 ** _"I SAID NO ONE WILL LEAVE THIS HOUSE! CAN'T YOU GET IT, OJI-SAN?! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE A DETECTIVE!"_** Conan said at the gulping meitantei, annoyed and angry at the same time. A book on the table suddenly floated, and it flew to Kogoro, who fortunately dodged it. It crashed on the ground with a loud thud.

Kogoro fell silent, his eyes widened slightly. To be honest, he doesn't want to die yet. He should have in his table and drink beer, singing Okino Yoko's songs like crazy.He stood there, glaring at the ghost kid.

Ran just sat there, her eyes filled with tears again. She couldn't believe this. She couldn't believe that her sweet little Conan-kun was...this monster!

"Conan-kun..." she faltered, looking at her now dead charge with scared but worried eyes. Tears still flowing from her amethyst eyes. "You...You are not like this. This is not like you! Tell me why...Conan- kun? Why do you do this?"

His glowing red eyes looks at her amethyst ones. Ran could see a lot of emotions flowing in his glowing eyes. Anger, annoyance, sadness... and guilt?

Also, she noticed that his eyes was too mature for a little 7-year old kid like him. Ran raised her eyebrow, before she shook her head, _I must be imagining things,_ she thought to herself.

The wind stopped, making those flying stuff fell down the ground. Awkward silence filled the room, as Ran and Conan made eye contact, as if they were having a staring contest. Kogoro could swear that he can hear some crickets due to this awkward silence.

Then, Conan suddenly bursted, breaking the ice.

 ** _"Why?! WHY? WELL, YOU ASK ME WHY I DID ALL OF THIS CRAP?! I JUST DID THIS TO PROTECT YOU ALL! ESPECIALLY YOU TWO!"_**

Ran and Kogoro flinched, looking at Conan in confusion. Protect? What does he mean he wants to protect them? From whom?

"What do you mean by that? Protect us from whom?" Kogoro asked Conan, whose glowing red eyes started fill with unshed tears.

Conan hesitated to answer the man's question. It seems like he does not want to talk about it, but Kogoro and Ran had to know. The real reason why he did these horrifc stuff towards them.

The real reason why he never rested in peace and worse, tried to locked them up.

Kogoro looked at Conan with his piercing eyes, while Ran stared at the ghost curiously. Conan just floated there, bowing his head. His eyes was obscured by his bangs.

After noments of silence, Kogoro was now pissed off, "I...Said...What...Do...You...Mean...By...That?!", he asked through clenched teeth.

Conan looked at Kogoro and his eyes pierced into Kogoro's own. He sighed loudly, **_"You really wanted to know, Oji-san? Fine!"_** he answered bitterly, ** _" I...I was trying to keep you from harm! Especially from them!"_**

He faltered, **_"If...If I hadn't followed them that night, all of this will never happen... I was supposed to be alive, here with you..."_** he said softly, as his eyes softened and changed from red to its sparkling blue color, glowing crystal tears are now rushing through his cheeks and fell to the ground. Ran could see his tears turned into white mist before they landed into the ground.

"Who's them, Conan?" Kogoro inquired, he felt pity into this little boy. He knew what Conan is talking about. He was a mere seven year old, and he was killed before he had lived his life to the fullest. How terrible those murderers never gave mercy to anyone, even to little children. He slowly spoke, "The one who killed you, isn't it?"

Conan nodded sadly, wiping the tears in his now sapphire eyes. **_"They...they...threatened me that they would..."_** Conan bowed his head, his eyes darkened as he spoke slowly, ** _"...they would kill both of you and my loved ones if I was still alive..._** ** _I was a witness to their terrible crimes...And because of that, they decided to silence me by shooting me..."_** he looked up to stare at the two, laughing humorlessly, before he spoke again, ** _"Imagine, a child being killed due to a bullet in the head...I could imagine that I will be in theheadline on the newspapers tomorrow now that my lifeless body was already found by you guys..."_**

Kogoro gasped slightly, while Ran slightly glared, before she soften her gaze. Poor boy, someone bad threatened him, an not-so-average but innocent seven year old child, and he was killed by them!

"How cruel are they! How can they kill a mere seven year old without mercy!" Ran retorted, her amethyst eyes narrowed.

Kogoro agreed. Even though he sees Conan as an annoying brat everytime, he still cares for the little child. Conan was the son he never had, and he will do anything to keep him safe. That is why he hit the boy's head whenever the boy tried to make his way on crime scenes, he wanted to protect the boy's innocence from the harsh realities of life.

Conan laughed bitterly and Ran could tell there was no humor in his voice, **_"You are right, Ran-neechan. They are terrible, killing innocent people just because they did not want witnesses to their crimes...They can kill anyone...even though he or she is a mere child.They can kill people without mercy..."_**

Conan looked up and stared at the ceiling, smiling bitterly, **_"To be honest, I don't wish to be like this. I...I just wanted to live a normal life. No murder, no cases,no dead bodies falling infront of me... I just...I just wanted a normal carefree life...but you can't change the fact that I was destined to be a detective, it was already written on the stars, no matter how cheesy it was,"_** Conan said sadly, his voice was too mature from his age.

Ran gasped slightly. She does not expect that Conan-kun actually tells what he really wants in his life. Conan-kun is not an open book, he tends to be secretive and sometimes he likes to pretend that nothing was wrong with him, even though Ran knew that he is hiding something.

Kogoro asked slowly, as he tried to chose his words carefully,"Who...Who did this to you? Who...killed you?"

Conan shook his head and turned back, looking at the window, **_"I don't want to talk about this...It will keep you in danger, I can't allow that to happen,"_** he said, his eyes was full of sadness.

"Please, Conan-kun, you can tell us anything. We can help you. Please," Ran begged, while she was trying to stand and reach her little ghostly pseudo-brother, but winced because of her bruise.

"Ran, don't," Kogoro stopped Ran from standing up, before looking at Conan again," Conan, I know you are worried about our welfare, but you had to tell us about what really happened or who did this to you. Who knows, they can do that again to another innocent person. You have to tell us about this," Kogoro said softly.

Conan stared at Kogoro in amusement and smiled slightly, before putting a serious face, thinking deeply. He should have never under estimated Kogoro.

He looked down, his bangs covered his closed eyes, as his aura glowed brightly, making Ran and Kogoro squint their eyes. He smiled, then opened his eyes, which glowed so brightly, they could never see his pupils.

Conan's echoey voice filled the room, as he chanted a poem. His glowing grayish blue aura get brighter as he spoke.

 ** _"The clock struck midnight,_**

 ** _As the darkness crushed the light,_**

 ** _Crows whose black feathers,_**

 ** _Are as black as shadows,_**

 ** _S_** ** _trikes the peaceful land below._**

 ** _No one knows they exist,_**

 ** _No one knows what they can do._**

 ** _As they are like rats in disguise,_**

 ** _Hiding under the public eyes._**

 ** _These crows reeks,_**

 ** _with Alcohol stinks,_**

 ** _But they can silence someone,_**

 ** _In a blink of an eye._**

 ** _Beware of the song,_**

 ** _That the crows sang,_**

 ** _That can open,_**

 ** _The box of Pandora,_**

 ** _Whose Hope was stained_**

 ** _With blood red taint."_**

As he said the last word, a burst of light flashes throughout the whole room, making Ran and Kogoro closed their eyes, but before seeing Conan flashing his signature grin.

As the light faded out, Ran and Kogoro slowly opened their eyes.

"Conan-kun..."she muttered when they found out that he had already disppeared. Kogoro groaned.

Suddenly, a ringtone filled the whole room, making the two jump. They looled around the room, searching for the source, until Ran realized it her ringtone.

She also felt buzzing on her pocket, so she picked the offending object out.

It was her phone.

Her eyes widened as she realized her phone was with her all the time. She grinned sheepily at her dad, who was glaring at his daughter slightly, and slapped herself mentally for not noticing earlier.

She decided to answer the phone.

 ** _The End... or is it?_**

 ** _Up next: Ran and Kogoro went to Conan's funeral...But someone unexpected(and kind of uninvited) visitor appears! The question is...Who?_**

 ** _Find out on the next installment!_**

 ** _This is the end of Omake One! I can't believe I really did finish this._** **_I usually leave or abandoned the story due to lost of ideas but this story never ran out!_**

 ** _Sorry, for not updating this immediately. I was so busy these days, I had no time because of school and chores. It was also Christmas Break, and I had to prepare for Christmas Feast...Also, I am so sorry that the end of this chapter was kind of rushed. I never intended to end that way, it was supposed to be have a more...violent take, but this is K or K plus rating story so I would not include a lot of violence._**

 ** _So, don't forget to review, favorite and follow!_**

 ** _Only one truth prevails!_**

 ** _Meitantei Shinku Ran Edogawa_**


	5. A Father's Forgiveness

**_Author's Note: Kon'nichiwa, mina-san! I am back with a new chapter in store!_** **_But t_** ** _hen again, as I said on the last chapters, there will be two omakes in this story. This is the second omake to be created_** ** _and lik_** ** _e Omake One, there is a possibilty that this Omake will cut be again due to longliness(is that even a word?). This is the first part of the omake two._**

 ** _Again, about the stupid but important line break...I was typing this chapter and the last chapter in the mobile app and unfortunately, it has no line break feature. Sorry for the inconvenience._**

 ** _Sorry for the bad English! You see, I am not a native speaker of English...I am a Filipino, and therefore I speak my mother tongue. Also, I never beta-ed it... I hope I could find one, but no avail._**

 ** _And I am SO sorry for updating this story TOO slowly! I was too busy these couple of months, because of me being a graduating student. Well, I just recently graduated._**

 ** _Neyane:_** **_I really appreciate that you are still reading this one. I know that this story was updated a long time ago, so I understand that you forgot about this story._**

 ** _Baltonail_** : **_Don't worry, Conan never hurted anyone, Kogoro just luckily dodged the object Conan had thrown because of anger.._**

 ** _KaitoPhantom1412:_** **_Thanks for reviewing! I really appreciated it._**

 ** _To all who favorited and followed this story, thanks!_**

 ** _Ran's thoughts are in italics, Ai/Agasa's conversation is on bold, while Kogoro's thoughts are in underlines._** ** _Don't ever forget that._**

 ** _DISCLAIMER: How many times do I have to say it! Me, Meitantei Shinku Ran Edogawa, does not own Detective Conan/Case Closed. Do I look like Gosho Aoyama to you? He doesn't even know me! And if I really own it, I wouldn't be writing in this site. That is why it was called FanFiction, right? I was just a petty fan of the series._**

 ** _So I present to you, the newest omake, That's Strange...Omake Series:Omake Two_** ** _(The Funeral)!!!_**

 ** _P.S: I quickly realized that The Omake Series was longer than the original one(The Real Story Begins)...Woah..._** ** _I should have made this a separate one. And by the way, the entire Omake One is entitled, The Ghostly Encounter..._**

 ** _OMAKE TWO(THE FUNERAL)_**

 ** _PART ONE_**

 ** _A FATHER'S FORGIVENESS_**

Kogoro arrived on the park with a beer on his right hand and a can of soda on his left, finding his beloved daughter sitting on a bench. He looked at her pitifully and worriedly as he went closer.

She was pale as a sheet, with red and puffy eyes that she got from crying too much. She had a bruise on her knee from kicking the door, trying to get free earlier. She was looking at the night skies, her tears glistening and fell from her puffy eyes.

She had experienced too much, he thought to himself as he tighten his grip on the soda and the beer on his hands, I don't want to see her like this...broken.

He sat beside his daughter and offered her the soda. "Here, drink this," he said softly. Ran looked at her dad wistfully as she received the offered soda," Thanks, Otou-san," she whispered, as she bowed her head down, looking at the soda in her hand.

Kogoro opened his beer, but he just looked at it. He shook his head and sat beside his daughter. "I know you are scared, Ran...and I know you are devastated for what happened to Conan, " he said, shivered at the memory, as he tightly holding the beer," But you had to be strong at the same time. We can do this together. WE can get through this together."

Ran looked at her beloved dad with surprise. She did not expect her dad will be the one who comforts her in these times, while being SOBERED. She got used seeing her dad drinking booze everyday, after all.

Kogoro sighed deeply and bowed his head down. "I know I am not a good father. A good father is supposed to take care of his daughter, supporting her at all costs, and protects her from harm. And what I have done? I drink beer almost every day, I hit on women, I wasted my money on useless stuff, and worse, I could not protect the ones who are under my care," He laughed humorlessly,"I...I should have protected you both...you and Conan. But what happened? Conan got killed! And I did nothing to prevent it. I let my pride get in my way, without realizing how much it affects around me."

"Otou-san..." Ran said weakly.

"Please, let me finish," Kogoro shushed her, " And I am sorry for everything. I know I was the reason why your mom left us. Me and my attitude...All this time, I have never realized that I was the reason why our family have been torn apart. I am sorry."

Kogoro bowed his head down in shame. He couldn't bear watching his daughter's beautiful face in tears.

Ran's gaze softened. She can't believe her dad, who RARELY apologizes, said his apologies to her.

Ran hugged her dad, while she sobbed loudly. Kogoro yelped in surprise, but quickly returned the hug.

"Oh otou-san..." Ran hiccupped, as she whispered, "We will go through this together. We are the Mouris, we don't gave up," she cheered, as Kogoro smiled.

They broke the hug, and looked at each other. Ran was smiling slightly, and Kogoro was so happy he had seen his dear daughter's smile.

Before he spoke up, a ring revibrated the air. Ran yelped in surprise as she grabbed her vibrating phone.

She looked at the caller.

 _Agasa-hakase..._ Ran nearly rolled her eyes in annoyance. The universe, in general, liked to destroy their little moment with her dad.

She sighed.

On the other hand, there is a possibility that it is an important manner. Agasa-hakase calls her whenever something important happens.

She answered the call, as Kogoro looked at her with curiosity, drinking his can of beer.

"Moshi-moshi..."

 **"Ran-san!"** Agasa-hakase replied on the other side, **"Where have you and your father been? We had been looking for you!"**

Ran was confused, while Kogoro was curious.

"Well, we are in Beika Park right now. We just want to get some fresh air after all this happened. Why you had called me? Where are you?" Ran asked politely.

 **"We are on** **the** **Beika Funeral Homes right now. Edogawa-kun's body was now here. As Edogawa-kun's guardian, you should be here,"** a child voice came on the speaker. Ran recognized the voice, it was tye voice of a little girl she knew.

"Ai-chan?" Ran inquired.

 **"It is me. Agasa-hakase was busy right now.You should come here. Everyone was here. Even Heiji-niichan called that they will be here in Tokyo tomorrow,"** the little girl answered monotously, before sighing loudly, sensing the older girl's silence, **"I know you were surprised about Edogawa-kun's death, we do, but you should be here. We need you. Edogawa-kun needs you."**

"I..."Ran hesitated. The memories of what happened earlier was still fresh from her mind.

 _Conan floating in front of her._

 _Conan's eyes glowing in anger._

 _Blood._

 _Cold paranormal wind rushing around the room._

 _His eyes._

 _His parting smile, before he disappeared._

She shook her head, trying to block that memory from her head.

 **"Ran-san?"**

She sighed.

She could not refuse.

"Okay, we'll be there."

 **"Good. See you, Ran-san."** Then Ai hanged up.

Ran looked at her phone with disbelief. Even she knew little Ai-chan for months, she was still curious about her. She remembers when she and Ai-chan first met.

She looks like she was uncomfortable acting like a child at that time, as if she was an adult in a child's body. She was too cold, she is always silent, serious, and seems to hate Ran. At that time, Ran could see Ai-chan glaring at her.

After a few months, she could see that Ai is now adapting to her environment. She is still the "ice queen" they all knew, but she warms up a bit. Ran could see her smiling and laughing sometimes. She also likes to prank Conan-kun with her dark humor. Yup, Ran was not stupid enough to not notice that. She is also protective to Ran now.

But Ran couldn't shake the feeling that Ai-chan is not an ordinary child.

How she acts and speaks...

How she wears...

How she deals in a situation...

She was too mature for a kid her age.

Too weird.

Just like...

Him.

Ran shook her head. _This_ _is not the time to think about Conan-kun. Ai-chan is calling me, I need to go..._

 _Even though I know I am going to cry there._

Ran stood up, wincing because of her bruise, but she ignored it. She drank her soda, and said to her dad, "Let's go, dad."

Kogoro also stood up and asked his daughter in confusion, " To where?"

Ran looked down, her amethyst eyes was covered in her bangs, but Kogoro could sense the sadness in her aura.

"I don't know."

*

 ** _Next stop, the funeral home! How will Ran deal with her emotions? Will the BO be stopped? Kogoro is now involved on the takedown!_**

 ** _Well, find out on the next chapter!_**

*

 ** _Yippee! I have now published the second omake, part one!_**

 ** _Yeah, it has been what, three months?... since I last updated. Time flies when you are busy. You think I am going to abandon this one? Never!_**

 ** _Well...This chapter was created because of Daxxy's(a guest) review. I know Kogoro was kind of a jerk in the first two chapters, and I wanted to fix it. I watched DC for more than a year and I could notice the change of his treatment towards Conan throughout the series. Yup, there was an occasional punch in Conan's head momnets, but you could see that Kogoro cares about Conan. Did you see "Conan Cornered in the Darkness" episode? He cried too much when he saw the hearse where Conan was trapped being crushed?_**

 ** _And hey, are you excited for Movie 22? Amuro Tooru will be in there! Well, there is no official date for the international screening as of this time, but I can't wait!_**

 ** _By the way, you could check my new crossover story, Chīsana Fantomu Meitantei! It is a Detective Conan and Danny Phantom fanfic, and I am so happy I made it! So look for it on the DP/DC crossover section._**

 ** _Oh, look at time, I have to go! See you next time!_**

 ** _Don't forget to review, favorite and follow!_**

 ** _With love and ghostly mysteries,_**

 ** _Meitantei Shinku Ran Edogawa_**

 ** _P.S: Want a cookie?(:)(:)_**


	6. Funeral Home

**_Author's Note: Kon'nichiwa, mina-san! I am back with a new chapter in store!_**

 ** _It has been a long time since I had updated. Sorry, college time is already starting for me, so I have been very very busy._**

 ** _And now I had found a free time to update. Isn't it exciting?_**

 ** _Sorry for the bad English! You see, I am not a native speaker of English...I am a Filipino, and therefore I speak my mother tongue. Also, I never beta-ed it... I hope I could find one, but no avail._**

 ** _To all who favorited and followed this story, thanks a lot!_**

 ** _Ran's thoughts are in italics, Ai/Agasa's conversation is on bold, while Kogoro's thoughts are in underlines._** ** _Don't ever forget that._**

 ** _I decided to make this into normal chapters rather than making it into omakes...So this is chapter six!_**

 ** _DISCLAIMER: How many times do I have to say it! Me, Meitantei Shinku Ran Edogawa, does not own Detective Conan/Case Closed. Do I look like Gosho Aoyama to you? He doesn't even know me! And if I really own it, I wouldn't be writing in this site. That is why it was called FanFiction, right? I was just a petty fan of the series._**

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER SIX**_

 ** _THE FUNERAL HOME_**

* * *

Ran and Kogoro had arrived at the funeral home moments after they went home, just to change into their mourning clothes. Ran had already calmed down, but you could still see the streaks of dried tears on her cheeks.

Her feet was now bandaged and taken care of, courtesy of her father, Mouri Kogoro. She had appreciated her dad's efforts, but she had to admit, it was still kind of weird for her. She was getting used to him being in drunk state, and it was weird for her to see her dad sobered and serious for once.

Kogoro had to help Ran in terms of walking, as Ran walked limply because of her injury. He sighed as he took a glance at his daughter's face, and still felt regret at what happened.

He sighed again, as he silently vows to himself that he will bring justice for Conan...and for Ran. No matter what cost.

He had to admit, he loved the boy like a son...Even though he acts like a jerk to the boy everytime.

Kogoro sighed deeply. That boy is so adorable in his own right. Before little Conan came along to their life, their lives were too...stale. It was never lively since Eri, his wife, left him and their daughter alone. And he knew that he had been an irresponsible father to Ran. How foolish he had been.

He had already hoped that everything will be better...soon.

* * *

As the Mouris walked at the entrance of the funeral home, they were greeted by the remaining Detective Boys and their guardian, Agasa Hiroshi. They were also wearing their mourning clothes, little Yoshida Ayumi even had tears on her eyes. Ran could see that the girl was utterly devastated.

"Ran-neechan!" Ayumi greeted her with a smile on her face, but Ran could tell it was a forced smile.

"Ayumi-chan..." Ran greeted the child, as a small smile graced her features. She then took a glance on one Haibara Ai, who was staring at her like a hawk. Ran shivered slightly at the girl's reaction, as she kneeled down and hugged Ayumi-chan, who was starting to cry in her grasp.

Ran looked at the crying Ayumi with symphathy. She knew that little Ayumi-chan had a crush on little Conan-kun.

She could see Ayumi's efforts to win Conan's affection, but she could see that Conan has someone on his mind. Ran squealed mentally, as she remembered the times Ayumi and Conan had bonded. Unknown to other people besides Sonoko, they are one of her favorite OTPs.

She mentally slapped herself, as she looked at the mourning Ayumi. It is not the time for fangirling.

"It is okay, Ayumi-chan. Um...I know that you were trying to smile under these...circumstances...but it is okay to cry..." Ran whispered to the devastated girl, as crystal tears started to leak again from her eyes. She could feel the girl's pain of losing a friend, as she too feel it. Conan was not only her little freeloader, he was her closest friend. A friend who she can share with her problems and feelings. A friend who was always there when Shinichi isn't around.

And speaking of Shinichi...

Ran thought something, this question suddenly popped out.

 _"Where is Shinichi now anyway? Conan-kun is his relative, he should be here to mourn..._

 _Besides, his parents were strangely absent..."_

* * *

Ayumi cried loudly, sniffling as big fat tears fell, as Mitsuhiko gently patted her back, offering her his handkerchief. Ayumi received it gratefully. "Conan-kun...he was..." she trailed, before she wiped her nose using Mitsuhiko's hanky.

Ran hugged the girl tighter, while looking at Agasa-hakase. She could also see the grief in the professor's eyes. Agasa-hakase and Conan-kun are totally close, in fact, little Conan was one of Agasa's distant relatives.

Ran could remember the time she first met the bespectacled boy. She remembered at how she found him hiding at the desk at the Kudo's library, totally shy and DEFINITELY scared at her. She could sense the fear he emitted when he was stuttering, as he uttered his strange and foreign name...just like he was just recently acquired his name. She had to admit, could see the mature and familiar eyes the child has when she made eye contact with him, before he ran and hides at Agasa-hakase's legs, as the said professor asked her to take care of the little Conan.

Ran cried harder. There were so memories of Conan, it was gnawing in her mind. She never been a good oneesan to him... She just let him go and be killed.

Little Haibara Ai coughed, making Ayumi and Ran break their long hug and wiped their tears.

"I hate to ruin the little sad moment, but we had to go inside," she said monotously, but Ran could her the sadness in Ai's child voice.

Ran wiped her eyes and stood up. "Right...Come on, Otou-san," she said gently, holding Kogoro's arm, as the kids and the three adults went in.

* * *

The funeral home were filled with people, and Ran could recognize some of them. Megure Juzo, Takagi Wataru, Sato Miwako and some of the police were there, as well as some of Conan's friends and aquaintances were there. Even the infamous Kaitou KID and Nakamori Ginzo were there. The phantom thief was wearing a black suit ensemble rather than his usual pristine white suit ensemble. Ran looked at the unusual scene in confusion.

 _Why_ _the heck is Kaitou KID here? And why is Nakamori-keibu and his men never arrested him?_ Ran thought to herself, but she realized something.

 _Oh right, Conan-kun was the KID Killer of course, how could I forget! And maybe the police and that thief are having a truce, maybe for this...tragic occasion..._ Ran thought in realization.

She facepalmed inwardly.

Kogoro also looked at the sight infront of him in confusion, but shrugged when he remembered that Megure had told him something earlier about Kaitou KID and the police having a truce recently. He haven't told Ran about it, so he had expected Ran's reaction already. He raised his left eyebrow at the scene again and continued walking.

The Mouris, Agasa and the Detective Boys went to the front pew and sat there. Ayumi, Genta and Mitsuhiko were talking about Kamen Yaiba, and Ran was thankful that Ayumi was now on her cheerful self. Agasa was looking at the trio, smiling. Haibara, on the other hand, was yawning.

Ran looked in front and saw a fancy black coffin in there, with gold trimmings decorated on it. _It does looks kind of expensive..._ Ran thought to herself.

Beautiful flowers were properly arranged around the coffin, garnishing the place. There were little candles with intricate gold trimmings which was lit up, and rested above the coffin was a picture frame...

...which contains the smiling picture of little Conan in there.

Ran felt her heart clenched tightly as she saw the picture and the coffin. She knew that Conan's lifeless body was in there, lying. She cannot bear to see him lifeless.

Well, it was worse than seeing Conan's ghost.

She shivered as she remembered what happened earlier.

Kogoro looked at his daughter in worry, "Ran?"

Ran snapped out of her trance and stared at her worried father, "Eh?" she squeaked softly.

"Are you okay?"

Ran nodded and waved her hands in front of her. "I am fine, It is just that..." she trailed off.

"I am just spooked at what happened earlier," she chuckled forcedly. The image of her ghostly little friend still lingering on her mind.

Kogoro sighed deeply and looked ahead. "Don't you want to look at Conan there?" he pointed at the coffin. He could see Ran tensed up. "I know you were scared, but you cannot avoid it forever." Kogoro said somberly.

Ran looked at the floor quietly, tears flowing out on her cheeks. Her dad was right, she cannot avoid this forever.

Besides, Conan's memories would probably come again and haunt her for life.

For once, all she wanted was closure.

Before Ran could reply, Megure-keibu and Sato-keiji approached them. Sato Miwako, a beautiful police detective who had charmed a lot of men of her department, looked at Ran symphatheticly.

Megure cleared his throat before he spoke solemnly, " Mouri-san, Ran-chan...We, the Tokyo Metropolitan Police, says their condolences for Conan-kun. That little kid is a smart kid, and he was helping us in some of the cases, even though he was too young to be around. He is a great loss to all of us."

Sato-keiji and Takagi-keiji nodded. "We are trying to find the one who did this. We are going to give justice for his death," Sato-keiji said.

Ran just smiled sadly, while Kogoro cleared his throat. " Any news for the case? Any new clues?"

Megure-keibu nodded. " Well, we had an autopsy on Conan-kun's body before he was brought here, and it seems that he was hit 10 times, two of which hits his vital parts. One bullet was lodged in the brain, and there is a possibility that it is what causes his death."

Kogoro nodded then asked, " Is there any witness in this case?"

Takagi-keiji opened up a notebook. " Apparently, we had asked some people around the area, but we only found 2 people who were in the area at the time of the crime."

Kogoro, Ran and even the Detective Boys perked up.

Megure-keibu nodded," We asked them about the case, and apparently they see two people dressed in black carrying a child. One witness said that one has silver hair, and the other one was bulky."

Haibara Ai and Agasa-hakase widened their eyes.

"Men in black? Very suspicious." Kogoro said.

Ran listened to the whole conversation. Men in black? Her dad was right, they were very suspicious. And a child? Definitely Conan-kun?

But there is one thing bugging on her mind.

 _There is something deja vu about this._

* * *

Ai was shocked when she heard about it.

The men in black...definitely it was the Black Organization on the move.

And it seems they had caught on the shrinking secret.

Ai nudged Agasa-hakase. "Hakase, we need to talk. NOW." she whispered.

Agasa-hakase nodded and excused themselves, leaving Ayumi and the rest of the DB confused.

"Where are you two going?" Ayumi innocently asked.

Ai just smiled. "We will just go to the bathroom, that's all."

Ayumi nodded. "Okay."

Ai and Hakase went to a quiet place. She looked around for any eavesdropper, but it seems it was clear.

Hakase was worried. "Kudo-kun was killed by them...Am I right, Ai-chan?"

Ai grimly nodded." And it seems we have no choice on the matter, Hakase. We cannot do this alone. We need help to defeat the BO. For Kudo-kun."

Hakase was surprised. "What do you mean, Ai-chan?"

Ai looked up with a sad face. " I think...we should now involved the police and the FBI in this. It is the only way."

* * *

 ** _Next chapter, Ai Haibara and Hakase doing the next step! Will the BO be stopped? Heiji will possibly appear, and a mysterious phantom thief will help in the takedown!_**

 ** _Well, find out on the next chapter!_**

* * *

 ** _AN: AYIIIEEEE! THEY ARE INVOLVING THE POLICE AND THE FBI!_**

 ** _t has been what, six months?... since I last updated. Time flies when you are busy. And to think, I am now in college!_**

 ** _You really think I am going to abandon this fic, just because I had a new fandom (Assassination Classroom) to obssess? Never!_**

 _ **Too bad, I think I am just waiting for the English sub for Movie 22. I..don't have money to watch it, and to think I was not permitted to go.**_

 ** _By the way, you could check my new story in Assassination Classroom called, "Slither On!". It was a Let It Go parody...so...hehehehe_**

 ** _Oh, look at time, I have to go! See you next time!_** ** _Don't forget to review, favorite and follow!_**

* * *

 ** _With slithery and ghostly mysteries,_**

 ** _Meitantei Shinku Ran Edogawa_**

* * *

 ** _P.S: Want a cookie?(:)(:) I could give you one! Also this octopus who always says 'nurunurunuru'..._**


End file.
